


How can I connect to you?

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason as to why there was no ‘Boy meets boy, know what to do’ in Human Connect to Human was simple: Bill had never lied in any of his songs, and he certainly wasn't about to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I connect to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, even though it is about the song I do not believe that this has happened or will ever happen. They boys are certainly not mine, I don’t intend any harm or insult and no profit is made.  
> Author's Notes: This reflects on the  **English**  lyrics of the song not the German version – as from what I am aware it is nothing like the English one. Thanks to TokioKoos for beta.

“I have one comment,” Gustav said, sitting comfortably on a chair with his legs spread wide apart, pointing at the book in his left hand.  
  
“Only one?” Bill looked with a mock-shocked expression at Tom, a grin on his face. The four boys sat in a circle so that they could face each other. Gustav and Georg had just flown in from seeing their families and were now being ‘briefed’ on the new songs.  
  
The drummer finally looked up and saw that Georg was still reading through the identical book he’d been given. “I’m sure you know that by putting in the combinations girl-boy and girl-girl, and excluding boy-boy, this will be seen as- hum, a kind of gender-prejudiced act,” he looked at the singer for a reaction, but Bill gave none.  
  
Finally, the bassist looked up. “In all honesty, this is just going to damage your ’ _I’m not gay’_ , little speech defence- hum, thingy,” Georg finished uncertainly as he ran out of words to describe what he meant.   
  
Both twins gave him evil eyes and Georg looked down, shifting his chair towards Gustav and away from the twins in fear of what they might do, seeking protection. Not that the boy with glasses would be able to do much if the Kaulitz brothers decided to get their revenge. Handling one of them, yeah, sure, just about. However, two of them- that was an impossible deed.  
  
Gustav spoke up in defence of the bassist, placing a hand on Georg’s chair when the older teen was almost on top of him in order to make him stop moving the seat. “What Georg was trying to say is that you’d be better off putting in the combination boy-boy as it would make it balanced. But because you didn’t, it’ll arouse questions.” He took a small pause. “Look, your original was in German. Let’s be honest here; you could’ve translated it into anything and besid-” Gustav was cut off by the younger twin.  
  
“I wanted it to still be truthful, and for both versions to complement each other,” Bill fidgeted on the sofa, folding his legs underneath him, bringing him closer to Tom’s side.  
  
Tom took over. “It sounds good, and the words flow easily.” A smile appeared on his face as he looked adoringly at his other half.  
  
“Yes, but the point still stands,” Gustav stopped the older twin before he could go any further. “Anything, anything at all, and yet you chose to write  _this_  take on the translation of the lyrics.”   
  
The shorter band mate fixed his gaze on the singer. “Don’t get me wrong, it sounds nice.” He turned to Tom. “It flows nicely like you said too.” He shifted his eyes to look at the younger male once more. “They complement each other, yes, but you’ve got to explain the part about it still being truthful.” His brows arched, waiting for an explanation.  
  
“I- me- guh-” Bill sighed as he couldn’t find the right words. He got up, avoiding the others’ gazes, and walked away from them until he reached the end of the room, walking slowly, and then he walked back.   
  
Standing in front of them, he took a breath again. He knew what he wanted to say, he just wasn’t very sure how to. Finally he started clearly: “Our songs represent us.” He stopped to look at each of them. “All of us. It might be specific to one of us at certain times, but even though they are my words, written on the paper and sung to the world, they portray us, us as individuals and us as a group.”   
  
He sat back down, on the edge of the sofa this time, so that he wasn’t near his twin. Touch proximity would give him the strength needed to keep afloat without having to face the subject head on. But he needed this for himself, he needed the clarity. “None of us know how to connect to boys, not in the sense of the song.” Looking up, he said: “I didn’t want to lie.”  
  
“Surely you could’ve written it off as a white lie-” Gustav was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
“There’s more, isn’t there?” came the questioning sound of Tom’s voice. Bill nodded.   
  
“You and me know what to do,” Tom recited. “You didn’t finish that, did you?”  
  
“It portrays us, but most of the time we can’t give everything away,” Bill said, vaguely answering his brother’s question.  
  
“The meaning-” Georg and Gustav asked, looking at each other in amazement as they talked in sync before the bassist continued alone: “behind the songs?”  
  
“Yes,” Tom answered for his twin as he watched Bill slowly look up, turning his eyes to look up at him. As their eyes made contact the older twin instantly understood. It was like a light bulb going on, except it had already been on, only it had had a dim light, but was now shining brightly. He reached out to grab his twin, and Bill willingly tumbled into his open arms, landing on his lap.  
  
“How can I connect to you?” the singer whispered in his ear.  
  
“Are you serious?” Tom questioned with a wondering voice.  
  
But before he could continue, Bill tried to explain. “I don’t know how to connect to boys, and you’re one,” Bill whispered even lower, so that Tom had to strain his ears in order to listen. “How can I connect to  _you_?”  
  
“Don’t be daft Bill, we’re identical twins, we are already connected,” Tom replied in a lowered, but confident voice, as he tuned out the voices of their older friends as they remarked some nonsense about the girl-girl combination being a faux and none of them being a girl.   
  
Leaning in until his lips touched his twin’s ear, arms circled around him protectively, and with the hint of a teasing tone, the older Kaulitz said: “However, we _ca_ n learn how to connect on a whole new different, more exciting, level.”


End file.
